


Like What You See, Potter?

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for "How Do You Like Me Now?" by beckybrit.  "Harry watched with rapt fascination as the rider swung one long, leather-clad leg over the bike and stood facing the restaurant. Harry had a perfect, uninterrupted view of the stranger and used it to his full advantage as he swept his eyes over every inch on display."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like What You See, Potter?

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the 2012 H/D Art Fest on Livejournal's hd_fanart community. I tried to resist this prompt, I really did. I have no idea why I felt compelled to draw this, but I kept coming back to it, and finally gave in. It must have been the motorcycle... Yeah, that’s it! It had nothing at all to do with leather-pants!Draco. ;-) lol So thank you so much to beckybrit for the irresistible prompt, which was an excerpt taken from her own fic, ["How Do You Like Me Now?"](http://beckybrit.livejournal.com/2329.html):
>
>> Harry watched with rapt fascination as the rider swung one long, leather-clad leg over the bike and stood facing the restaurant. Harry had a perfect, uninterrupted view of the stranger and used it to his full advantage as he swept his eyes over every inch on display.
>> 
>> Harry started at his feet, admiring the heavy, black boots that came part way up the stranger’s firm calves. Ridiculously tight, black leather trousers clung to toned and slender thighs and Harry couldn’t help but lick his lips as his eyes trailed up and over the stranger’s rather impressive bulge. Harry swallowed thickly, feeling his own impressive bulge beginning to take an interest.
>> 
>> Harry vaguely heard one his friends saying his name, but he had absolutely no intention of turning back to the table; he didn’t want to miss anything. The stranger wore a snug-fitting, black leather jacket that hinted at a lean frame underneath. Harry reluctantly skimmed over the flat, inviting planes of the stranger’s hips and torso, getting beyond excited as he watched pale hands reach up and tug the muggle helmet off his head. Harry’s breath caught as pale blond hair spilled out and fell about the stranger’s beautifully handsome face.
>> 
>> Except, Harry realised as his mouth went dry all of a sudden, it wasn’t a stranger after all.

  
**Like What You See, Potter?**


End file.
